jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:J Luke M
|- |} Gib uns ein Feedback zu dieser Nachricht Vorschau Hallo J Luke M, right|350px vielen Dank für deine kürzlichen Änderungen in der Jedipedia. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du kurz hintereinander mehrere kleine Bearbeitungen an ein und dem selben Artikel vorgenommen hast. Durch die vielen kleinen Änderungen werden nämlich die Letzten Änderungen mehr oder weniger damit überflutet. Da viele Benutzer diese Spezialseite benutzen, möchte ich dich bitten, in Zukunft von der Vorschaufunktion Gebrauch zu machen (siehe Bild). Die Schaltfläche „Vorschau zeigen“ befindet sich direkt neben der mit „Seite speichern“. } Vielen Dank. May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 01:10, 12. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Bitte denk an die Vorschau. 'Pandora' Diskussion | Admin 23:20, 21. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::mach ich schon habs nur einmal vergessen.J Luke M 23:27, 21. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::Bitte dran denken. 'Pandora' Diskussion*Admin 19:45, 19. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::::vergessen kann es jeder mal, ich bin sehr vergesslich... wie war die frage? :::: :)J Luke M 19:19, 22. Jul. 2009 (CEST) '''Hallo auf meiner Disskusionsseite:' Fragen, Tipps und ähnliches Annahmestelle: "Was wisst ihr über Star Wars?" Jediismus: Wer kennt Jediismus Zentralen im Landkreis Heilbronn???J Luke M 19:34, 12. Mai 2009 (CEST) : Soweit ich weiß gibt es nur einen Tempel in Deutschland, in Grevenborch. Grüße von der Dunkle Seite, Darth Invidia 23:03, 19. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :: weis ich jetzt auch, nur ich wohn nicht gerade nah dran, in bw :( J Luke M 19:20, 22. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Bilder Bitte keine derartigen Fotos hochladen, sondern nur ordentliche Scans. Abgesehen davon gibt es die Bilder schon in besserer Qualität. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 17:16, 19. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Danke noch mal für den hinweis ich hab das Buch nur Fotogrfiert und nicht eingescant, dass mach in Zukunkt. J Luke M 15:11, 21. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Hallo J Luke M, in den letzten Minuten hast du hier einige Bilder hochgeladen. Diese Bilder sind leider nicht zu gebrauchen, da sie zu klein sind. Außerdem haben sie eine schlechte Qualität und du musst Quellen angeben, "privat" reicht da nicht. Ich würde dich bitten, mit dem Hochladen solcher Bilder aufzuhören. Viele Grüße, Lord Tiin '' Nachricht? Artikel'' 19:00, 21. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::die Bilder habe ich mit meiner Digital kamera von Star Wars Empire at War gemacht aber ich suchen in Zukunkft in der jedi pedia nach entsprechenden Bildern.J Luke M 19:04, 21. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::::Alles klar, die meisten der Bilder gab es ja sowieso schon irgendwo. MfG, Lord Tiin '' Nachricht? Artikel'' 19:07, 21. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::::Wenn du solche Bilder einstellen willst, solltest du immer Screenshots machen – und nicht den Bildschirm mit der Kamera abfotografieren. Da stimmt die Qualität einfach nicht. Außerdem musst du die Vorlage:Hochladen korrekt ausfüllen, bevor du ein Bild hochlädst. Sprich eine kurze Beschreibung des Bildes, dessen Quelle und Lizenz, sowie passende Kategorien. Diese findest du in den Unterkategorien der Kategorie:Bilder. Gruß – Andro Disku 19:14, 21. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::::::ok mach ich mfg J Luke M 19:17, 21. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::::::Es gibt zu fast allen Quellen eine Kategorie, in der die Bilder aus dieser Quelle gesammelt sind, in diesem Fall etwa Kategorie:Bilder aus Empire at War - Forces of Corruption. Alternativ gibt es für die meisten Sachen auch Kategorien, etwa Kategorie:Bilder von CR90-Korvetten oder Kategorie:Bilder von Wedge Antilles Pandora Diskussion | Admin 19:18, 21. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::::::::Ich erinnere dich nochmal daran die Vorlage:Hochladen korrekt auszufüllen. Abgesehen davon ist die Wookiepedia keine offizielle Seite von LucasArts und somit auch keine Quelle für Bild, Artikel e.t.c --''Re'turcye mhi'' Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' :::::::::Gib mir eine, das einzige was ich gefunden habe, zählt die nicht, dann ist die Jedipedia ja auch nicht viel besser, viel zu rechtlich, wenn ich infos aus der Jedipedia nehme zählen die allso auch nicht, wenn das so ist, wie soll man dann anständige Artikel schreiben!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?=???????????????????J Luke M 20:19, 15. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::::::::::Nein, auch die Jedipedia ist keine Quelle, weil es genauso auch ein Fanprojekt ist. Artikel dürfen nur aus Quellen geschrieben werden, Bilder müssen auch aus Quellen kommen. 'Pandora Diskussion*Admin 20:23, 15. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::::::::::Dann gib mir gefälligst welche!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(ich bin wutentbrant)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!J Luke M 20:28, 15. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :: Wie wärs du kaufst dir die Bücher, Filme, etc, dann hast du offizelle Quellen? Master Revan 20:29, 15. Jul. 2009 (CEST) den Effekt wie auf dem Bild bekomme ich nicht hin! also weise sprechblasen.J Luke M 20:39, 15. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Das sind wahrscheinlich Scans aus den Comics, deren Text dan geleert wurde ;) Master Revan 20:41, 15. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::aso nur die comics krieg ich nicht, an Bücher komm ich auch nur schlecht da ich 6 km vom nächsten buch laden weg wohne. auf meiner Benutzerseite, stehen die Quellen die benutzen kann, außerdem noch aus einer Bücherei ausleihen, die ebenfalls 6 km weg ist.J Luke M 20:46, 15. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::::Wenn du doch Quellen hast, ist es kein Problem, sich eine zu nehmen und einfach mal damit zu arbeiten. Ich kennen die Wächter der Macht-Bücher, da findest du doch viel Material, was bislang nicht in die Jedipedia eingearbeitet wurde. Glaub mir, es macht weitaus mehr Spaß, die Sachen aus den eigenen Sachen zu recherchieren, als sie aus der Jedipedia einfach abzuschreiben. Bel Iblis 21:50, 15. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Schreiben von Artikeln Hallo J Luke M, Zu ersteinmal ein „Willkommen“ von mir. Zum Artikelschreiben sei gesagt, dass du mehr Text, eine ansprechende Form und Quellen benötigst. Ein Beispiel sollte dir der Artikel Skipray-Blitzjäger geben, der neben FoC auch andere Quellen eingebunden hat. Wichtig ist dabei jedoch, dass du keinerlei Spielmechanik oder gar Eigeninterpretationen verwendest. Dein letzter Artikel über das Landungsschiff genügte leider unseren Qualitätsansprüchen nicht, doch sei deswegen nicht enttäuscht, sondern versuche es besser zu machen, denn jeder hat mal irgendwann angefangen. Falls du Fragen haben solltest, komme in den IRC oder schreibe deine Fragen hier in der Diskussion. --'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 22:20, 21. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Luke frag doch einfach einmal nach warum deinen Beiträge ständig gelöscht werden, dein Engagement ist lobenswert doch führt es zu nichts. Wenn du immer wieder die gleichen Bilder hochlädst und sie nachher wieder unter der gleichen Begründung gelöscht werden. Mach mal ne Pause, versuch zu verstehen, warum deinen Beiträge gelöscht wurden und versuch es beim nächsten mal besser zu machen, das sie nicht mehr gelöscht werden müssen. Gib dir eine Chance aus deinen Fehlern zu lernen, ansonsten werden deine Beiträge auch weiterhin gelöscht. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 22:34, 21. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Du hast gerade einfach eine Website als Quelle angegeben, vielleicht solltest du dir mal Offizielle Quellen durchlesen. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 10:06, 22. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::Das ist eine andere Star Wars Enzyklopädie, ich dachte so etwas würde als Quellen durch gehen.J Luke M 10:13, 22. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::::Auch Enzyklopädien sind Fanseiten, einzig die von starwars.com und einige wenige Ausnahmeseiten, wie etwa SWTOR können als Quellen gelten. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 10:31, 22. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::::Ok, ich wiess noch eine Ausnahme "Jedipedia"!!! Bild:--).gif (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von J Luke M (Diskussion • Beiträge) 22. Mai 2009, 15:17:01) ::::::Nein, auch die Jedipedia ist eine Fanseite und gilt nicht als Quelle. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 23:15, 4. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::::::Spielverderberin!!!J Luke M 13:38, 5. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::::::::Regeln sind nunmal regeln. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 13:59, 5. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::::::::Ja aber manche sagen sie sind zum brechen da, "ich natürlich nicht" Bild:Wink.gifJ Luke M 17:35, 5. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Oh, und unser liebenswerter Pandora ist ein Er, das nur so nebenbei Bild:;-).gif Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 14:59, 8. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::::::::::Ohh... wusste ich nicht aber e gibt auch nur eine zwei zeilige Benutzerseite!J Luke M 15:06, 8. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Freunde in Jedipedia Du weißt wohl nicht, dass deine Freunde in Jedipedia auf ihrer Seite nicht deinen Namen geschrieben haben, sondern die Vorlage USERNAME eingefügt haben. Boss 20:32, 6. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Änderungen Hallo J Luke M, mal eine kleine Frage, hast du jetzt vor, nach jeder Änderung deine Seite zu aktualisieren? Dafür gibt es extra den Code J Luke M Pandora Diskussion | Admin 19:10, 7. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Ahh... Danke für den Tipp!!!J Luke M 19:27, 7. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Gibt es auch einen Code für die PlatztierungJ Luke M 15:13, 8. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Sudokuannahme: Wir sind kein Sudokuportal hier. Wer Sudokus lösen will, kann das gerne bei sich zu Hause machen, die stehen in jedem Magazin. Hier gehört das nicht hin. Und Sudokus wurden übrigens nicht von den Japanern erfunden, das ganze ist ne Schweizer Geschichte. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 14:57, 8. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Auf meiner Benutzerseite steht wer in der Jedipedia bleiben will aber nicht lesen oder ergänzen will hat da mal ne abwechselung. und es kommt aus dem Asiatischen raum ich schrieb das es aus japan kommt weil es für mich japanisch klang. Jedoch wenn es gegen die Jedipedia vorschriften verstößt lösche ich es natrlich!J Luke M 15:02, 8. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::A) Du hast es ja bereits gelöscht, B) Sudoku kommt wirklich aus der Schweiz, wurd da schon vor Jahrhunderten erfunden, wieder vergessen, von einem Australier vor ein paar Jahrzehnten wieder entdeckt, der hats dann verbreitet, und man glaubt nur dem Namen nach, dass es asiatisch ist, das ist aber Fehlinformation. Nur so nebenbei, interessiert eh niemanden. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 18:57, 8. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::Besserwisser!!! -_- J Luke M ::::Und stolz drauf. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 14:47, 11. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::::lol J Luke M 22:21, 12. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::::::WJNI Pandora Diskussion | Admin 23:02, 12. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::::::Wieso kann ich das hier nicht löschen?????J Luke M ::::::::Diskussionen werden grundsätzlich nicht gelöscht. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 12:59, 13. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::::::::Ahhh...Trotzdem, ist es weg wenn ich es nächstes mal lösche oder?J Luke M ::::::::::Diskussionen werden nicht gelöscht, fertig. Einfaches Entfernen bringt auch nichts, weil dass eh alles in der Versionsgeschichte gespeichert wird, und wieder rückgängig gemacht werden kann. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 17:34, 14. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Edits Hi J Luke M ! Benutze doch anstadt immer deine Benutzerseite (Edits) zu aktualisieren Benutzer:Premia#UserStatistics. :--''Re'turcye mhi'' Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' 20:57, 22. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :: nö so komme ich schneller an edits.J Luke M 19:21, 22. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::Das ist aber nicht der Punkt. Edits solltest du durch Artikel kriegen und nicht durch UP! Gruss --Darth Graval - ''Hand of Wrath 19:30, 22. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::::Wenn ich keine artikel finde die ich ergänzen kann. :( spassbremseJ Luke M 19:32, 22. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::::Wenn du keine Artikel findest, dann ist das weder ein Grund, deine UP zu editiern, nur um an Edits zu kommen, noch einer mich als Spassbremse zu bezeichnen, nur weil ich dir sage, wie der Hase läuft :::::Selber Spassbremse =P Darth Graval - Hand of Wrath 19:38, 22. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::::::ÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ok... ach was auch immer ... J Luke M 19:39, 22. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::::::Das überflutet außerdem die Letzte Änderungen-Seite. Benutz es einfach und wir geben Ruhe ^.^ . Liebe Grüße und Re'turcye mhi 'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' 19:50, 22. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::::::: Blick ich erstens nicht aber zweitsns koönnt ihr tun. J Luke M 19:55, 22. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::::::::Wenn du deine UP soviel editierst, dann ist das 1. unfair denen gegenüber, die ihre Edits durch Artikelschreiben "verdienen", 2. überflutet es die Letzten Änderungen. Zudem fände ich es PRIIIMAA, wenn du, bevor du einen Text abschickst (= speicherst), den nochmal durchlesen würdest. Wie lange, denkst du, hatte ich nur an der Entziferung deines letzten Posts? ^^ Gruss Darth Graval - Hand of Wrath 20:01, 22. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::::::::: *krampf im Finger vom ":" drücken* KA 1-2 min??? J Luke M 20:11, 22. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Zudem bringen dauernde Benutzerseiten-Edits nichts, da ein Admin notfalls die Versionsgeschichte bereinigt auf einige kurze, große Änderungen = Edits sinken wieder. Master Revan 20:20, 22. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Wer hat meine Edits um 100 zurückgesetz ??? ich verstehe das Benutzer:Premia#UserStatistics nicht, ich weis nicht was ich machen muss damit ich das so hin bekomme. J Luke M 20:53, 26. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::"da ein Admin notfalls die Versionsgeschichte bereinigt auf einige kurze, große Änderungen = Edits sinken wieder." Das wurde getan. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 20:57, 26. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::::geht das wieder zückgänig wenn ich die userstatistic nutze?? wenn ja dann erklärt mir jemand ganz genau wie das geht, in einfachen kurzen schritten. J Luke M 21:35, 26. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Die User Statistics sind einfach ein Programm, was eine Anfrage an die Datenbank schickt und alle Änderungen zählt. Wenn du einfach eine Auflistung mit all deinen edits haben willst, musst du einfach J Luke M eingeben, das führt dann zu J Luke M. Die anderen funktionieren genau gleich, einfach den Code von Premias Seite nehmen und mit deinem Benutzernamen einfügen. Versionsbereinigungen werden gemacht, wenn eben mit unnötig vielen Edits kleine oder unnötige Änderungen gemacht werden, deshalb werden die auch nicht rückgängig gemacht. '''Pandora Diskussion /\ Admin 21:43, 26. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::::Pandoras letzter Satz sagt eigentlich genug - Trotzdem: Du bist hier, weil du Artikel schreiben sollst, nicht weil du ne Userpage betreiben sollst. Wenn du keinen Bock hast, Artikel zu schreiben, heisst das nicht, dass du jetzt deine Benutzerseite bearbeiten sollst. Es gibt also nix rückgängig zu machen... Gruss Darth Graval - Hand of Wrath 21:44, 26. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::::::Wenn ihr mir nicht helfen wollt, dann könnt ihr auch die Edits zurück setzen, also erklärt mir das endlich einer... bin genervt. J Luke M 21:48, 26. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::::::Lese mal Pandoras Kommentar Liebe Grüße und Re'turcye mhi Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ''' 21:50, 26. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::::::::häää, habe ich doch. also was soll der tumult. J Luke M 21:55, 26. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::::::::a) Die Diskussion hat ja schon zu dem Zeitpunkt begonnen, als du noch jeden edit auf deiner Seite protokolliert hast. :::::::::b) Ja, du benutzt jetzt das Ding, aber du korrigierst immer wieder deine Position (was zugegebenermassen nicht mit Code machbar ist), aber ist das nötig? :::::::::Pandora' Diskussion /\ Admin 22:01, 26. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::::::::::zu a) nein sie hat erst später begonnen und zu b) Boss macht es auch und da hat glaube ich noch keiner gemeckert.J Luke M 22:05, 26. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :A) Was war zuerst? Diese Disku oder deine Frage? Hm? Schau mal oben, dann weisst dus. B) XY machts auch, heisst nicht, dass, wenns bei XY mal nicht geahndet wurde, für dich ein Freipass ist... Mensch! Darth Graval - ''Hand of Wrath 22:08, 26. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Punkt a kann man jetzt nur noch schlecht nachvollziehen, weil ja die Versionen gelöscht sind... Bei Boss ist aber die Frequenz mit der er das macht etwas geringer, ausserdem ist er auch recht aktiv, so dass sich ein gelegentlicher Edit an der Benutzerseite nicht ausnimmt. Pandora Diskussion /\ Admin 22:12, 26. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Aber wieso gleich 100 Edits 50 hätten auch gereicht.J Luke M 17:25, 30. Jul. 2009 (CEST) LEGO Hi ich sehe du hast LEGO Star Wars Sets hast du noch mehr?--Sergej7890 13:17, 8. Nov. 2009 (CET) ich sehe du baust auch LEGO ich habe zwar auch einen Sternenzerstörer nachgebaut aber der siht nich so toll aus wie deiner. --Obi wan kenobi .2 18:23, 21. Jan. 2010 (CET) kein wunder der ist gekauft und stabilisiert must ihn mal von unten sehen, alles mögliche an stabilisirungsplatten... ich zähle mal nach eins, zwei, drei, vier, viele.....................................30 Stabillierungsplatten Autor Stimmt es dass du ein weltbekannter Autor bist? Und wenn ja welches Buch (Star Wars) hast du veröffentlich-Commander Cody der 10 17:10, 24. Feb. 2010 (CET) :es gibt keine von Star Wars stammenden Bücher, also Bücher, die als offizielle Quelle gelten, die von deutschen Autoren kommen. Außerdem, wenn du dir sein PRofil anguckst, wirst du sehen, dass er 1994 geboren ist. Wie groß ist da wohl die wahrscheinlichkeit? Kit Fisto Diskussion 17:19, 24. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::Nach BK: Mit 15 Jahren weltbekannter Autor... Das wär mal was... Kannst du vielleicht mal solche Behauptungen prüfen, bevor so einen Mist hier hin schreibst, Commander Cody? [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 17:19, 24. Feb. 2010 (CET) :::Mal ganz davon abgesehen, wie er schreibt, ich glaube so kommt man nicht weit. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 17:21, 24. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::::In seltenen Fällen kann man auch in jungen Jahren bereits außergewöhnlihes auf die Beine stellen (Beispiel: Christopher Paolini). Allerdings halte ich es auch für Quatsch, dass dieser Benutzer ein weltbekannter Autor ist. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 17:39, 24. Feb. 2010 (CET) :::::nachdem wir das mal breitgetrampelt haben: Wer hat dir das denn erzählt? [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 17:50, 24. Feb. 2010 (CET) Ich zwar nicht aber die ersten 45 seiten eines Buches habe ich bereits. Gruß J Luke M 18:04, 24. Feb. 2010 (CET) Bildquelle Hallo J Luke M, vielen Dank für das Hochladen der Bilder Y-Wing.JPG und Bild:Laserschwert.JPG. Bei den Bildern gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine oder eine falsche Lizenz angegeben. Lizenzen sind essentiell wichtig für Bilder, da sonst der rechtliche Status nicht geklärt ist und überhaupt nicht klar ist, ob dieses Bild überhaupt verwendet werden darf. Eine Auswahl an Lizenzbausteinen zum Anzeigen der Lizenz findest du unter Jedipedia:Lizenzen. Achte jedoch darauf, dass du die Lizenz einträgst, unter der das Bild veröffentlich wurde. Wenn das Bild ein von dir komplett angefertigtes Werk ist, kannst du es selbst unter einer Lizenz veröffentlichen. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, entsprechend eine Quelle auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gerne auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 15:10, 16. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :also das ist so, das eine ist ein Fanprodukt das ich fotografiert hab(ist in meinem besitz beides) und das andere ist ein Legoartikel(der vielleicht so groß ist wie eine rechtgroße hand),